Medic
Medics are involved in a remarkably complex and in depth level of casualty management. Operators are trained on how to keep themselves and their partners in the fight long enough to receive proper medical attention once extracted. This certification is available to all members above the Associate rate, and must be administered by a certified Coordinator in order to be valid. Performance * Identifies Patient Vitals * Effectively Practices Triage * Communicates Casualty Status * Moves Causality Effectively * Applies Tourniquets * Conducts Firefight Assessment * Understands Drug Effects * Demonstrates Efficient Bandage Use * Transfuses Fluids Effectively * Appropriately Prepares Bodies Knowledge Vitality At a high level the medical system is based on the concept of keeping blood inside the body. * Death is caused by reaching a point where so much blood is lost that the heart can no longer effectively maintain blood pressure. * Second to blood is a pain threshold. When hit you will suffer pain; the amount of which depends on the type and impact point of the hit. * Extreme pain or heavy blood loss can induce unconsciousness. Unconsciousness from pain is temporary and the patient will eventually wake up however if they are incapacitated from blood loss, the patient will not wake up again without comprehensive and immediate medical attention. Injury The most important step in the pipeline is Operators handling their own injuries as best they can to stay in the fight for as long as possible. Learning to quickly process the extent of your own injury is a critical skill to develop. # Assess the damage. Quickly assess the injury and determine if you are still able to fight. If you are combat effective continue to fight and do not stop to render aid until fire superiority over the enemy has been achieved. In the event that the wound renders you unable to effectively fight ( broken bones or severe bleeding ) you should immediately proceed with the following steps. # Communicate your state. Let your team know briefly on the radio that you have been hit and will need to render aid. Be sure to communicate your location so that in the event you fall unconscious you can be recovered by the medical teams. # Find cover or concealment. Before rendering aid it is important to find cover to reduce the likelihood of you being engaged whilst rendering aid. This is a stop gap solution to having your team pull security for you however in the event of grave injury it is the best compromise. # Do a comprehensive check. Systematically check each area of your body and establish the gravity of your wounds. # Apply tourniquets. Tourniquets serve as a temporary solution to completely stop bleeding from the arms and legs. They must be removed within 15 minutes however they can often provide enough of a gap to allow infantry to finish the fight without receiving comprehensive medical care. # Bandage wounds. If you are still bleeding in spite of the tourniquet attempt to pack your wounds to reduce the bleeding. Your wounds should turn blue to indicate that the bleeding is being controlled by the bandages. Bandages are a temporary solution and the wound will continue to reopen until it is stitched by a trained medic. # Administer pain management. If you are in pain administer morphine to reduce the pain levels and try to maintain consciousness. # Attempt to return to the fight. If you are conscious and able to fight you should try to return to the combat and assist the team. Medics will be unable to render comprehensive care until fire superiority has been established and the faster this can be established the better. Aid Do not render aid to others until the element has established fire superiority. When another member is wounded and unable to render aid to themselves medics inherit various responsibilities. # Conduct triage. The first step is to check the casualty for vital signs. If the casualty is dead then mark their triage card as black and move on to other casualties. # Control bleeding. Apply tourniquets and bandages to help reduce the bleeding. If the casualty is responsive get them to also apply bandages to increase the speed at which the casualty can be assisted. # Get the casualty to a collection point. Depending on the situation the team leader will instruct whether the casualty should be moved to the casualty collection point or whether the medics will move to the casualty. The medics will receive the casualty and you should return to handling other casualties, processing casualties or simply providing security. Death Once a member has been confirmed as dead, there are procedures in place to ensure the enemy does not gain important intelligence or equipment from the casualty. # Report the casualty to leadership. Report the death to your team leader who will in turn report the fatality up the chain of command. These reports will generally be batched and are not provided as a continuous flow of information as the information is not time sensitive. # Retrieve any sensitive equipment. All casualties must be stripped of all intelligence that could potentially compromise the operations of the remaining element. Recovering these devices is a top priority for any casualty. # Place the casualty into a body bag. The casualty should be placed into a body bag and handed over to the dedicated medics for further processing. At this time the casualty become a logistical issue as opposed to a medical one and leadership will make the necessary arrangements for the extraction of the body. Development https://ace3mod.com/wiki/feature/medical-system.html[[Category:Academy]]